(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an elevating mechanism, and especially relates to an elevating mechanism having the counterweight regulated mechanism.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Refer to FIG. 1, the conventional elevating mechanism 100 includes a cage 120, a sheave 140, a counterweight 160 and a cable 180. The cable 180 is wound around the sheave 140 and two ends of the cable 180 separately hang down from two sides of the sheave 140. The cage 120 and the counterweight 160 are separately connected to two ends of the cable 180. Otherwise, the elevating mechanism 100 usually has a support component 190 for supporting the sheave 140 and the cable 180. As FIG. 1 showing, the support component 190 upholds the cable 180, which is disposed at right side of the sheave 140, to increase the distance D between two ends of the cable 180 separately at two sides of the sheave 140 and to avoid the cage 120 colliding with the counterweight 160 when the elevating mechanism 100 operating.
In the conventional technology, the weight of the counterweight 160 is a half of the weight of the loading body 200 of the outer box 120. For example, the maximum loading weight of the elevating mechanism 100 is 1000 KG, so the counterweight 160 should be 500 KG.
When the weight M of the loading body 200 such as goods or staffs is below 1000 KG, the power of the elevating mechanism 100 is (|M−500|+A)*P(KW/KG), where M denotes the weight (KG) of the loading body 200, A denotes the friction (KG) of the sheave 140, and P denotes the power (KW) consumed with per kilogram(KG). For example, when the weight of the loading body 200 is just 500 KG, the elevating mechanism 100 achieves the most frugal state; otherwise, when the weight of the loading body 200 is not 500 KG, the elevating mechanism 100 is unable to achieve the most frugal state.
Above all, the conventional elevating mechanism 100 is in the absence of the counterweight regulated mechanism, so whole weight of the cage 120 or the counterweight 160 is unable to be adjusted with variety weight of the loading body 200 to make the elevating mechanism 100 keep the most frugal state. Therefore, without the counterweight regulated mechanism, the cage 120 is able to be in the danger of rush, for example, when M<500 KG and the brake of the elevating mechanism 100 is failure, the cage 120 is able to rush up; when M>500 KG and the brake of the elevating mechanism 100 is failure, the cage 120 is able to rush down.